Letters
by pantheman970
Summary: When Aang went to the fire nation to help Zuko, he and Katara send letters to each other.Set between Smoke and shadow and North and South(Kataang)
1. Katara's letter

So I know I have other stories but I have this idea and I can take it out of my mind! it will be a multi chapter story! And I will update my other story really soon!So the summary of this story is that Aang and Katara ,when they were separated in order for Aang to go and help Zuko, they were sending letters to each other. This is what this story is about! Let's start

….

"What's going on Aang "Katara asked

"It's a letter from Zuko. He needs me in the fire nation!"Aang answered with sadness

"I am so sorry Katara I know that you had a plan and stuff for us to do…"But his complains were silenced with a quick kiss on the lips by Katara

"Do not worry Aang! This all comes with dating the Avatar." She said with a smile

"But aren't you sad?"And asked

"Of course I am. But we will send letters to each other"

"I will write to you every day!"

"Me too. Now you need to hurry"

"But I have forgotten one thing!"Aang said with a grin

"What did you forget?"Katara asked her boyfriend

"I forgot to do this" He answered and kissed her passionately on the lips which of course she did not said a thing. She just leaned in and enjoyed. After the kiss Aang hugged Katara

"I will miss you" He said

"I know!i will miss you too, but you must go!I will send you a letter tonight"

"I will be waiting for your letter then" And as he sais that he hoped on Appa

"Bye sweetie"Aang said smiling

"Bye Aang!I love you"

"I love you too" And with that he was off to the fire nation

Later that night…Katara and Sokka were heading towards the city with the port which had ships going to the South Poll

"Sokka I think its getting late! We should stop at an inn. The city is four days away"

"Yeah I think you are right. My feet are killing me. There is an inn right around the corner."Sokka said to Katara

They arrived at the inn. Inside it looked like any other inn they had come had a fireplace, a few tables and some chairs!

"Hello" Sokka greeted the innkeeper

"Hello to you too" The innkeeper answered

"We want a room with two beds. We will stay for only one night"

"Ok then. That will be two silver pieces" The innkeeper said to Sokka and gave them a key

"You are at the room 3"

"Thank you sir" Sokka said and paid the innkeeper and took the key

After the two siblings went to their room Sokka said to Katara

"I am of to buy some food. What will you do?"

"I am going to write the letter to Aang"

"Of course you will!.Aang is the only word that came oyt of your mouth since he left"Sokka said while laughing

"Do you want me to remind you what you did the first days Suki was not with us?"Katara asked her brother with a smirk

"I will be on my way now"Sokka said while he hurried out of the room

"You better will"

Katara sat on the chair. She took out a paper and an ink holder and placed them down on the table. Then she took a feather and after she putted it in the ink she started to right.

"How should I start" She thought to herself

"Maybe with Dear Aang or Aang…..oh I found it"She said to herself with excitement.

"Dear Aang…

Me and Sokka are on our way to the harbor to get a ship to the South Poll. The city is just four days away. Then it will only be a week journey to my homeland. I really want to see it again. To see father again ,to see Gran-Gran and Pakku. But a really wish that you could have been here with me!I miss you already!But do let me stop you. You have your duty to the word as the Avatar. Then there is everyone else. But tell me how was your trip? Did you ate something? How close are you to the fire nation? I am anxiously waiting for your answer!

Always love

Katara

….

I know I should be writing some more but I am tired(because I am writing this in 12 A.M) tell me if you liked the story. I will try to update as soon as I can. Also the story will also cover their reunion on the South Pole!Bye!


	2. Aang's answer

Aang's answer

I will update my other story for now, enjoy!

…

"Is is enough for the first letter?"Katara thought

"Maybe I could write more….maybe...I am overreacting"

Katara rolled the letter and put it into a messenger hank

"Now you will go and find the avatar for me, please!"She said to the bird(I do not know how messenger hanks work!Sorry)

And with that, the hank was off to find changed into her night clothes, blew the candle and went to bed.

"Ahhh!I miss him already!Please let this thing with Zuko end quickly!"She said with sadness

"Goodnight Aang!I love you!"And with that, she was asleep

After a while, Sokka came back with some saw his sister sleeping and he was he went to sleep, himself.

At dawn, the Avatar was already awake

"Good Morning Appa,"Aang said to his bison and earned a roar and a lick from his Momo came and stood at Aang's shoulder

"Morning to you Momo!"He said to the lemur

'Want something to eat?I have a peach somewhere in my bag."

But then Aang saw a messenger hank which landed net to him

"A messenger hank for me?From who?"He thought to then he saw the water tribe insignia.

"Oh, I think I know who send this letter."He said with a grin

He opened the ribbon and took out the unrolled the letter

"Dear Aang…"He started reading.

"Of course it's from Katara" He said then continued to read the he finished, he jumped at his bag and took a feather and some ink , a roll of paper and started to write

"Sweetie."He strated to write

"Sweetie

I started writing this letter immediately after I received you already know I am on my way to the fire I am three or two days away!I wish it's not something that I hope Zuko is okay. I miss you too Katara I really would have liked to be here with do not worry I will come as soon as I can!Avatar promise!Also, tell Sokka hello.I will await your reply with love!

Always yours

Aang

(Also here is a kiss for you)

And he blew a kiss on the letter.

"Now you little bird, will go back to Katara to give her my letter!"Aang said and put the letter inside the the bird was on its way.

"I will return as soon as I can, Sweetie!'Aang said smiling and started his journey to the Fire Nation

…..

I know this is short but I will try to write more went I have made my schedule to work with my writing time!


	3. Update

l know that I have not updated in a while!But I have not abandoned this story!I just need to improve my writing skills and get my word subscription!I am going to update!


End file.
